This disclosure relates to a printing apparatus.
Printing apparatuses, typified by multifunction peripherals, acquire image data from a computer connected thereto via a network. In response to a print request received with the image data from the computer, the printing apparatuses form an image on paper for printing, and output the paper out of the printing apparatuses.
Conventionally known technologies for printing an updated original document (or document) include replacement printing that prints only pages having been corrected or changed and replaces with the printed pages, and differential printing.
In a conventional printing system, a host computer creates data with application software running thereon and transmits the data to a printer, and the printer prints out the data. The conventional printing system is characterized in that the host computer includes: means for, when a user executes printing operation, specifying whether differential printing is executed; means for, if differential printing is performed, expanding the printed data and saving PDL object data (referred to as Data A) generated by a printer drive for the next differential printing; means for searching for PDL object data (referred to as Data B) saved at the last differential printing; means for comparing whole data between Data A and Data B first page on a per-page basis; means for, if the comparing means has determined that a page of Data A is totally identical to the corresponding page of Data B, determining not to print the page; means for, if the comparing means has determined that a page of Data A has at least a different portion from the corresponding page of Data B, determining to print the page; and means for printing the page that has been determined by the determining means to be printed.
A typical image forming apparatus system is composed of a computer terminal connected to a network and an image forming apparatus. The computer terminal includes print data conversion means and transmission means. The image forming apparatus includes receiving means, expansion means, storage means, operation instructing means, and printing means. The image forming apparatus also includes placement means, transporting means, inserting means, and a sheet processing device. The image forming apparatus system includes means for instructing whether to perform replacement printing before the computer terminal stores a document in the image forming apparatus, and is characterized in that the image forming apparatus includes to perform replacement printing: ejecting means for ejecting a sheet printed by the printing means to first storage means when a page is inserted; ejecting means for ejecting a sheet placed to second storage means when a page is deleted; ejecting means for ejecting a sheet placed to the second storage means or for ejecting a sheet printed by the printing means to the first storage means when a page is replaced; and ejecting means for ejecting a sheet placed to the first storage means for the other pages, or includes the combination of the aforementioned means.
A typical printing system includes an editing device that creates and edits book data composed of a plurality of page data pieces, a print control device that transmits print data obtained by rasterizing the book data to a printing machine, and the printing machine that performs printing operation based on the print data. The print control device includes means for specifying a page needing correction from page data stored in the book data, means for transmitting the specified page needing correction and information used to specify the page needing correction to the editing device, means for rasterizing the page edited by the editing device, and means for replacing the page needing correction stored in the print data with the rasterized corrected page data. The editing device includes means for editing the specified page needing correction.